Falling in love with a Beast
by secretdream1
Summary: The young avatar moves in with the treacherous and hideous beast everyone claims he his. But is that the real story? Or will the beast show Korra what everything is not what it seems? Follow Korra and her journey on facing the real truth about the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Secretdream1 here with my version of beauty and the beast. Its modern with bending and a lot of plot twists within the chapters. Hope u like it and please check out my other stories will u? Thanx. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite!

General POV

"Running for my life." Korra says.

The forest was bright green with the sunlight shinning through. Korra was running from the beast. He was known for that because he hunts for his victims who enter the forest and because of his ugliness which made him look like a beast. The beast's latest victim was Korra. Since Korra was a hothead, and stubborn at most times or all the time, she decided to go into the forest and face the trechourous and hideous beast. Running and running was all she did until she could get into the safe zone. The beast was catching up to her and soon his latest victtim would be dead. Korra looked back and noticed that the beast was catching up to her. Not looking where she was going, she tripped over a rock and scraped her knee and calf. Blood...a lot of blood. It almost made a puddle. Korra tried to get up but it was no use. Blackness sooned creeped upon the young avatar. The young teen felt dizziness and felt like passing out. Before she passed out, all she remembered for two amber eyes staring straight at her. Then she passed out. The ambered eyed beast picked up the weakened avatar bridal style and took her to his castle where secrets are soon to be discovered.

Korra's POV

I woke up in my room 'Was this just a dream?' I thought to myself. When I tried to get up, I felt a sharp pain go through my leg. 'Nope. It wasn't it a dream'. I heard the door open and it was just my mom.

"Hello sweetie! How are you feeling?" My mom asked.

"In pain right now but I'm good."

"Good! Now let me take a look at that wound."

My mom bent the water from the bowl she brought in and started to heal my leg. I admit it felt a lot better. Once she was done, she wrapped a bandage on me. Then I popped the 'big question'.

"Mom? How did I end up in my room?" I asked

"Uuummm, let's see. When you didn't come home around lunch time, your father and I were worried about u. So we went to look for you. Somehow we found you." My mom replied.

She kept trembling at every word she spoke. I knew she was lying cause everytime she trembles when she speaks, it means that she's trying to hide something from me. But I let it slide for this time.


	2. A New Beginning

Senna's POV

After I explained to Korra how she got in her room, she kept giving me a suspsious look. I felt sweat streaming the sides of my face. If she knew the real truth she would kill us or worse run away and get hunted down by the beast! Luckily she dropped the question. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank agni spirits! I quickly got up from the bed and walked out the room with an empty bowl in my hand. Tonraq was waiting for me downstairs and I could tell he was not happy about Korra going into to the forest.

"Honey, are you okay?" I asked.

"No. Why did Korra have to go into the forest?! She knows how dangerous it is!" Tonraq says while banging his fist on the table.

"Honey calm down before you break another thing. I'm sure Korra didn't mean to go."

"Ya sure! You always say that when Korra does something when we don't approve of like going into the forest!"

"Sshh. Calm down ple-"

"I will not calm down! *bangs hand on the table* Do you even realize what happened to her while she was in the forest?! Do u?!"

"Yes sweetie b-"

"That's it! Korra will not leave this house unless with my permission. And if she leaves this house, she will be in big trouble!'

"As you wish dear." I reply

'How will I break this to Korra? She will be heartbroken!' I thought to myself. I quickly notice someone peeking from the stairs. I go to see who it is but there was no one there. It must have been my imagination.

Korra's POV

Once my mom left my room, I peeked to see if she was down stairs and hopefully she was. I heard both my mom and dad talking and I could tell you it was not pretty. My dad kept scteaming and banging his fists like he was some kind of pyshco. But the worst thing was hearing my dad said I couldn't go anywhere without their permission! I can not believe this was happening to me! I understand that I went into the forest without their permission but asking them if I could go to a place and seeing if they approve or not is just down right stupid! Iwalked straight back to my room, I leaped onto my bed and I cryed my eyes out. I can't believe she lied to me. She...she never lies to me ever! Maybe it won't be so bad...Maybe.

I felt like a weight has been put on me. This..this just never happened to me before. I know that I'm a hothead and stubborn, that doesn't mean they can change my rights! Who do they think they are? I get that they are just trying to protect me but I can protect myself! I wiped the tears out of my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I had the most amazing dream! It seemed like something that happened in the past like 10 years ago. It was so amazing that words can never describe the way my dream was!

A/N: What is Korra's dream? And how is it related to something that happened to Korra 10 years ago? Next Friday chapter 3 will be posted. Don't forget to review favorite, and follow! Leave a review and I will pm a preview of the next chapter. Please check out out my other stories if u guys don't mind.


	3. Meeting the Beast

Korra's POV

When I woke up that morning, I felt happy about my beautiful dream. It seemed like something from the past for some reason. I decided to go out and get some fresh air. I walked down the stairs and was about to turn the knob when I heard my fathers voice. It made me jump a little.

"Where are you going?" My father asked.

"Just outside." I replyed.

" I said, where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna take a walk around the village okay?"

"Alright. But be back by lunch time. Do you understand me?"

"Yes dad!"

Without being said, I turned the knob and walked down the streets of Republic city. I needed to clear my head. Things have been ruff for me since yesterday. I was walking down main street, when I side glanced at the forest. It was still very early in the morning. I looked around the blocks and streets to see if anyone is there but luckily no one was there. I changed my direction and walked towards the forest. I try not to make a sound cause I don't want anyone to know or tell my father that I'm going into the forest again.

When I walked in there, I could feel someone watching my every move and I could tell that it was the beast.

"I come here in peace. I mean no harm." I yell.

I want him to know that I don't want to fight or hurt him after he saved my life.

Mako's POV

I can't believe that the hot headed and stubborn girl that I've known and haven't seen for so long came into my forest again. I saved her life yesterday. The girl I've always grown to love came to see me? I was up in a tree when she came. I climbed down and she looked beautiful as always.

Her baby blue eyes stared straight into my amber ones. After all these years hiding in the forest away from the villagers, and not harming the girl I love. She came to see me.

"What did you want to see me about?" I ask.

"I don't really know. I was just walking down the streets of Republic city, when I noticed the forest. Something kept drawing me towards there." She replyed.

"Oh. So um...what do you want to talk about?"

"Is what people say true about you?"

I start to tense a bit. 'Does she believe what they say about me?' I thought. Probably not.

"No. They just keep making up lies and more lies about me to scare everyone into coming into the forest. What made you come into the forest yesterday?" I ask.

"I guess I wanted to see if what people say is true about you thats all. And now that were um sort of friends can I tell you about a dream I had last night?" She replyed.

"Uh sure"

"Okay. So in my dream, it was my birthday. And I was turning 7. This boy with spiky jet black hair and amber eyes who was a year older than me gave me a beautiful silver heart shaped locket as a gift. He said that he cared about me so much and that he didn't want anything to happen to me. I never got his name but he left before I can ask him his name and who he was I woke up. I don't know why, but somehow its related to the past. Its something that I can never remember."

I looked at her with sadness in my eyes. I wish she could just remember that moment. I could have told her before I ran away that I cared about her so much and that I love her. I wish that I never ran away leaving her and letting her loose her memory. I kept staring at her with so much sadness in my eyes.

"Hey um are you okay?" She asked while waving a hand in my face.

"Uh ya I'm good. By the way I forgot to ask you what your name is?"

"My name is Korra smith. What about you? Do you have a name or is your name beast?"

"The name's Mako."

"Just Mako?"

"Just Mako"

"Okay Mako. Why do you live all alone in a big castle with a huge forest surrounding it?"

I flinched a little at her question. Its a sensitive topic for me. I really wish this curse never came on me.

"I was driven out when I was little. The whole entire village drew me out. They saw me as dangerous person that I might hurt people even the people I love. It was not fair. They all beat the hell out of me until I was left in puddles of blood. I ran away when I had the chance. They ran after me but I ran until I reached here my new home." I said simply.

"Oh I am so sorry. I should have never asked that. I'm sorry."

"Its okay."

Korra walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me. God! How much I love this girl. I hugged her back. We pulled away staring into each others eyes. Amber meeting Blue. I was happy.

"Shit! I got to go! My dad is gonna kill me if I don't get home by Lunchtime!"

"Wait! Before you go will you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

Korra's POV

As I was leaving, I kissed his cheek and ran as fast as I could. He kept looking at me with a soft blush and a smile on his lips. I'm gonna have to lie to my father if I want to see Mako again. I kept running faster than I normaly do. My heart was racing I felt like I was gonna pass out but soon enough I made it out of the forest and into the village. Once I got home my dad was not happy.

"Where have you been?! Your 5 mins late! Another minute sooner and I would have gone out looking for you!" He yelled.

"I'm only like 5 mins late! Its no big deal!" I say.

"No big deal?! I told you to be here by lunchtime and your 5 mins late!"

"So what? At least I'm here! And nothings happened to me!"

"Well-"

My dad got interuppted by my mom. She was in the kitchen making our lunch when she heard my dad and I yelling at each other. Thank god that my mom came in or else I would have been dead in an instant!

"Honey? What's wrong?" My mom asked while she walked over to my 'anger issues' dad.

"Korra is 5 mins late!" My dad yelled.

"Its no big deal Tonraq! As long as she's home safe and sound. That's all that matters!"

"Well...I guess your right. But if you *points to Korra* if you come home late one more time, you will never be able to leave this house without me or your mother ever again! Do you understand me?"

"Yes dad I understand you!" I say to him.

Once our little 'fiasco' ends, we have lunch. I just hope my dad does not get suspicious about me not being in the village but in the forest. I feel something in my heart that draws me towards the forest. I really want to know what it is! Throughout the rest of the day, I keep thinking about Mako, his soothing voice and his arms wrapping around me. I know we just met and got to know each other and everything but something about him makes me want to see him and be with him...its like I can't live without him. Am I falling in love with the beast?


	4. New start

A/N: I am so sorry guys for not updating in a while! Im really sorry! I had writers block. And I need some ideas! Please give me some ideas! I will give credit to anyone who gives me ideas! Don't forget to review, follow, and blah blah. On to the story!

Korra's POV

That night, I kept tossing and turning in bed. I had a dream another dream about the ambered eyed boy from my previous dream. This time in my dream, I ran into an alley crying my eyes out cause my dad yelled at me for dropping a plate that broke by accident. Then the same boy from my other dream came in and wrapped his arms around me. He is a little taller than me but by not that much. I cryed into his chest and he kept saying soothing words to me. His words calmed me down. I kept saying stupid and dumb stuff about myself while he kept regretting them. He is so sweet and caring. I wish I could have seen more of this sweet dream but I woke up and little bits of my gorgeous dream were still in my head. I just wish I knew who that amber eyed boy is. And try to know where he is and why he keeps appearing in my dreams when I know for fact that they never happened in real life. I swung my legs over the bed ignoring the massive pain I had in my one of my legs. I went down the stairs and my mom and dad were there eating breakfast.

"Hi mom and dad!" I said.

"Hi sweetie!" They said in unision.

"Did you a good nights sleep?" My mom asked.

"Um...yes I did. Mom? Can I go walk naga around the park please?" I asked her.

"Uh I don't know. Tonraq? Can Korra take Naga out for a walk?" My mom said to my father.

"Maybe." He muttered.

"Please dad?" I said while pouting.

"Fine. Just make sure your home on time or else there will be serious consequences! Alright?"

"Yes dad!"

After I ate breakfast and got dressed, I hooked up Naga on her leash and walked out the door. I didn't look back cause I could tell that my dad was gonnna watch every move I take which means no seeing Mako today! Or maybe I will see him. I turned the corner of our street and Naga started running. I had to keep up with her. She kept running until we reached the park. There weren't any people there except for me and Naga. And plus I looked back to make sure my dad wasn't peeking out the window or watching me from outside. Luckily he wasn't. So I started running along with Naga to the forest. I didn't turn back or look back. I could almost smell the beauty of nature. Nothing can stop me from seeing Mako nothing.

"Mako! Where are you?" I called out.

No reply. I waited a while. Naga was just sniffing and doing her business as usual. Almost 20 min have passed and still no sign of Mako. 'What's the point of coming here when I don't know where he is?' I thought to myself. I was on the edge to leave when I heard rustling in the trees and saw a red scarf passing by.

"Mako?" I called out.

The figure jumped down and somehow the leash unhooked itself and Naga ran to him. I called her name but instead of attacking him, she licked him all over. 'Hm...that's weird! Usually she attacks strangers. What does Mako have that doesn't make him a stranger to Naga?' I thought to myself. I walked over and hooked Naga back onto her leash.

"Sorry about that! She usually attacks strangers but she never licks people unless she knows them which is weird" I said.

"Its okay. Maybe she doesn't think I'm a stranger." He replys.

"Almost everyone she meets is like a stranger to her unless she gets to know them. But anyway where were you?"

"I was just roaming around the forest."

"Oh okay. So um...how are you?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Good too!"

Mako's POV

I noticed that Korra was trying to control Naga. I laughed a little and I walked over to her to help her with Naga.

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

"No I've got this"

"Are you sure?"

"Okay fine! You win!"

I laughed a little and then I managed to calm down a happy Naga. I kept looking at Korra and I smiled at her. She looked at me with a smile and a soft blush. Those beautiful baby blue eyes that I feel in love with. I just can't get her out of my mind. I heard something out the blue my smile faded and I knew exactly at that moment who was coming.


End file.
